


Come Away Closer

by Sewer_Clown_Hype



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Movie: IT Chapter Two, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewer_Clown_Hype/pseuds/Sewer_Clown_Hype
Summary: A year after meeting Pennywise, Sammy reflects on how much her life has changed for the better since meeting the eldritch shapeshifter. When she discovers from an unlikely ally that the Loser's Club has returned to Derry to destroy Pennywise, she rushes to intervene, hoping desperately that she can stop the conflict.((The long awaited sequel to Gentle's Not In My Wheelhouse! Reading GNIMW first isn't necessary, but I sure would appreciate it!))





	1. An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> There's spoilers for It: Chapter Two in this, so if you haven't seen it yet, don't read on unless you don't mind spoilers!

Another year older, another birthday here again. As Sammy Mack reflected on the last year, she couldn't believe all she'd been through, all that had changed. This same time last year she'd lived under the assumption that she was just a normal human. Fucked up young woman with a fucked up life. That was her narrative, one that had looked so very bleak. No friends or family, on the run for murder. The piece of shit she murdered had deserved to die, she was defending herself from him, but Sammy had convinced herself the justice system wouldn't see it that way, so she ran. Stole a car and drove as far away as she could only to end up crashing a terrible storm as she was driving through Derry, Maine. 

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse from there, her life had entered full FUBAR territory in Derry. While seeking shelter from the storm, Sammy had encountered a clown. Pennywise the dancing clown.

Not truly a clown but an eldritch shapeshifting beast, something ancient and ravenous in the guise of a clown. When he attacked her, Sammy had fought back at first, but exhaustion and a very strong desire to shuffle off from the mortal coil had taken the fight out of her. Not her proudest moment, she had resigned herself to her fate and told the beast to hurry up and eat her.

The beast had other plans, took her back to his lair.

Pennywise had originally wanted only to play with his food a little while. His hunger however had turned to curiosity: He of course sensed that Sammy wasn't entirely human, could smell that she was half Fae and wanted to see what it would take to make her fae abilities surface, if he could manage it, and so he had toyed with her until he drew her powers out. Bit off a bit more than he could chew.

During her ordeal, Sammy's fear of Pennywise had quickly shifted into curiosity and that curiosity soon became desire. Desire for him, desire to learn from him. He had awoken something in her, something powerful and feral. She didn't know how to be the creature Pennywise had made her become, but she knew he could show her the way.

Pennywise's own curiosity had shifted to desire as well, spurred by Sammy's own lust. Just as he had awoken something in her, she had done the same to him. Never before had Pennywise felt any desire to join with another being sexually, but Sammy had changed that. They started a journey together, and from lust fondness and friendship bloomed. Their journey wasn't an easy one, the road was often rocky, for being in a relationship with an eldritch terror she didn't see eye to eye with would never be easy, but Sammy wouldn't change what had happened, and now a year after the start, traveling that road was far easier than it had been.

Now Sammy was happy, happier than she ever had been in her life. She was powerful and confident, felt formidable. Meeting Pennywise had been the catalyst that made her powers surface, and because of those she had met others of her kind, found where she belonged. She had friends, a home, and she had found a family. Not one of blood, but one she had chosen for herself that was better than any family she had ever known.

And most importantly, she had found companionship. Had found love, though she was just now admitting to herself that she'd fallen in love with Pennywise.

She just didn't know how the hell to tell him that. Had no idea how he would react, how he would handle hearing that four letter word when such an emotion had never before been directed at him in all the long years of his existence. Would he sneer and scoff, see it as a weakness and rage against her? Or would he welcome such an emotion??

These questions were spinning in Sammy's mind while she brewed a pot of tea in her small kitchen, a sudden knock upon her door startling her from her quiet musings. She hadn't heard anyone approach, so cautiously she crept to her doorway and peered out the peep hole, chuckling when she saw who it was.

Bob Gray, one of Pennywise's other guises. The eldritch shapeshifter in fact had two Bob guises, one that Sammy called Old Bob, who was tall with thinning red hair and looked like a used car salesman who probably rubbed one off in all the cars he sold. There was also New Bob, who was just as tall as Old Bob, though a bit more willowy and better looking, with brown hair, cobalt blue eyes and deep set cheekbones. Sammy had experience with both, though she definitely favored New Bob over Old Bob.

It was New Bob at the door, though as Sammy flung the door open, poised to pull him close, she realized that something wasn't quite right and drew back her hand with a scowl on her face. This Bob's eyes were hazel, and he looked kinder than what she was used to, no malice in his gaze or promise of filthy fun. The smile he gave her was warm, but didn't hold the heat that was ever present when he looked upon her.

He smelt wrong. There was nothing at all familiar about his smell.

This wasn't Bob.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sammy demanded as she searched the imposter's face while she waited for an answer. The gleam of something around his neck caught her eye: A silver chain from which a little silver turtle pendant hung. Sammy inhaled sharply, looking back to his face. "...Maturin?" She asked after a moment, watching as surprise flickered in those hazel eyes of his before he nodded.

"That is what I call myself, yes. My other has told you about me? I did not expect that." Maturin admitted as he gave her a pleasant smile, nodding past her. "May I come in?"

"He didn't have good things to say about you. Well he did, but he didn't see them as good. You're not here to start shit, are you?" Sammy asked him with narrowed eyes, not inviting him in just yet. She did appreciate that he didn't just barge in.

"No, that is not my purpose. Do you think that I am here to start trouble?" He asked with a kind, somewhat amused small smile and a tilt of his head.

"Not really, no." Sammy sighed as she opened the door wider and stepped aside. "You want some tea or something?" She offered as Maturin ducked to step inside, Sammy's Fae side urging her to be a gracious host. She hoped he wouldn't stay long, Pennywise would be pissed as hell if he knew Maturin was there. Besides, Sammy was sure her friends would be throwing her a surprise party later, and she really didn't want to feel obliged to invite Maturin if he was still hanging around.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you, but I must decline. I fear a very urgent matter has brought me here. How much has my other told you of me?" Maturin asked as he moved to take a seat upon the sofa Sammy motioned to.

"Not much. That you two are like...Brothers but not? He called you his other too, told me that for every one of his kind, there was one of yours, but he killed them all save for you and him. He's a force of destruction and you're one of creation." She ventured in reply, closing the door and moving to take a seat in the armchair across from the sofa.

"That's right. Not brothers, more like...Two halves of the same whole. One cannot exist without the other, and that is why I am here. Self preservation and the hope that it is possible for my other to lead a better existence. He is in danger, very serious danger. Has he told you about the children who bested him twenty seven years ago?" He inquired seriously.

Maturin's comment had Sammy scrambling up from her chair in a panic, fear twisting in her chest. She felt as though her blood had been replaced by ice water. The memories Pennywise had shown her rose up, the vision of those seven children besting him, making him fall into darkness and slumber. They'd done it once, they could do it again, would do it again. "I know about them. They're back in Derry, aren't they!? Shit...SHIT! I warned him, I warned him they'd come back if he kept up his bullshit! I've got to go, they're going to force him into hibernation again! I need to stop them, need to-"

"They are not going to force him into hibernation this time. They're going to kill him." Maturin interrupted with a hand held up.

Sammy froze, breath catching in her throat a moment before she let it out in a ragged huff. "-What-?! No, no that can't happen! That's impossible, he can't be killed, just weakened! He told me!"

"What he told you is wrong, his powers are different in this dimension. He does not know that he is bound by the forms he takes and what the people of this dimension believe about those forms. If those that stand against him believe that he has a beating heart, that plucking it from his chest and crushing it shall kill him, doing so will end him. Those that would stand against him believe they can end him, and they will. If he moves against them, he will lose. I have seen it." Maturin warned.

"No! That's bullshit, I'm not letting that happen! What can I do? I don't want to kill them, but I can't let them kill him! What the hell am I going to do?! He won't believe that they can win. He's so arrogant, he won't believe that he can lose again!" Sammy ranted as she paced around her living room, whirling suddenly to face Maturin once more, hurrying to sit beside him. "Show me. Show me what happens so I can show him." She pleaded, holding out her hands. "Please."

After a moment of consideration, Maturin reached to take Sammy's hands in his own. "Close your eyes. Close your eyes and see." He told her quietly.

Sammy did as he asked, grasping his hands tightly. They were warm, and for a moment a feeling of warmth and serenity washed over her, but those feelings fled as images flooded her mind: She saw a vast cavern, and within its center stood jagged rock formations shooting up from the ground to form a twisted circle. She saw Pennywise looming there in a gigantic monstrous form that was both aracnid and crustacean in appearance, the deadlights swirling above him. The Loser's club was there, or at least six out of the seven were, though one of them was slumped back agaisnt the rocks. The others were standing before Pennywise, speaking against him.

He wasn't the Eater of Worlds to them. He was only a clown. 

Clown clown clown. Weak old woman, headless boy, mimic. Clown. They kept chanting it, made him small with their words and belief. Smaller and smaller Pennywise grew, back to the form of a clown, smaller and smaller till he was small as a child, tiny withered and weak against the rocks. They made him become that, just a clown, just a small weak clown with a beating heart in his chest. They took that heart from him, held it in their hands and crushed it. Life left him and he crumbled away against the rocks, became part of them as the deadlights slowly drifed lower and lower, growing ever dimmer before they finally were extinguished.

With a plaintive cry, Sammy snapped her eyes open and released Maturin's hands as she stumbled backwards away from the sofa, falling back against a nearby chair. She panted, shaking her head again and again. "I need to stop it. I'm going to stop it. I still have time, don't I?" She would show him. He'd believe her if he saw. He'd believe and she'd convince him to go, she had to.

Maturin nodded as he rose and stepped closer, offering his hand to help her up. "You have time. I do not know if you will succeed, but I wish you luck." He told her sincerely. "You have changed him, and I believe you can continue to change him for the better, else I would not have intervened. I would have let them end him, and myself in the process, but he is becoming more than just anger and hunger now. Because of you."

"Thank you, and thank you for warning me." Sammy told him, taking his hand and help up.

"You're welcome. It was nice to have met you, though I doubt we shall see each other again. I think it best I give my other plenty of space."

"Yeah, think you're right about that. You take care, Maturin." She told him, then in the blink of an eye she was gone from her living room and Maturin, teleporting to Derry.


	2. Come away with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning from Maturin that the Loser's Club has returned to Derry to stop Pennywise, Sammy rushes to intervene.

Teleporting to Pennywise's location, Sammy found herself standing in the very cavern she'd seen in the vision of the future Maturin had revealed to her, the cavern that would become Pennywise's final resting place if she didn't do something to change what would be. The deadlights were flickering like pale blue strobe lights high above, Sammy keeping her gaze from them. She knew the deadlights wouldn't drive her mad, that she could free herself from their hold, but being ensnared by them wasn't an experience she ever wanted to repeat.

Hearing voices, Sammy crept along on silent feet and followed the sound of frantic voices to the jagged rock formation that formed a circle at the center of the cavern floor. She saw that the Loser's Club was all ready there, all of them struggling to get the lid on some kind of old leather container, a rapidly expanding red balloon thwarting their efforts. 

Maturin was cutting things damn close.

Sammy needed time, needed time to talk to Pennywise alone.

Bigger and bigger the balloon swelled, growing too large for the Losers to remain in the rock formation. They were all forced out, stumbling and frightened, a tall dark haired man in glasses noticing Sammy first.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?!" He demanded. "Guys do we have an eighth member of the club I don't remember?! A damn Amazon? What the hell?!" He yelled to the others.

Richie. Trash Mouth Tozier.

Before Sammy could identify the other Losers, the balloon popped with a thunderous sound and blast of air that sent them all to the ground reeling. Sammy felt a little disoriented, ears ringing and vision blurred, but those sensations were short lived. Quickly gaining her composure, Sammy pulled herself up and sprinted to the closest Loser, teleporting them away from the cavern. 

One by one she spirited them away till they were all in the park beneath that awful Paul Bunyun statue. Their surroundings were still and dark, park empty save for them. Getting the Losers there had been the work of only a few seconds, but it had seemed like an eternity during which Sammy feared Pennywise would manage to stop her. He hadn't, but she'd heard him roar in protest those last few moments.

He was pissed as hell. First she had to deal with the Losers though.

"What the hellWHAT THE HELL?!" Richie demanded, stumbling to his feet. "Why didn't it work and who the hell is she?!" He yelled, pointing to Sammy. "What did you do to us, lady!? Where the fuck are we!?" He asked as he looked around wildly, giving a shout when he saw the statue, staggering back a few feet as he stared up at it like it might do something terrible. She heard a chorus of similar questions from the other Losers, but Tozier was by far the loudest.

"I just saved your asses! A fucking thank you would be nice! Obviously whatever the hell you guys were trying to pull on Pennywise didn't work, he was going to kill you!" Sammy growled back. "And don't worry about what the hell I am!"

"How do you know about Pennywise?" Mike Hanlon demanded. Identifying him was easy, so was picking Beverly Marsh out of the bunch, seeing as she was the only lady among the Losers. She regonized Bill Denbrough too from his books she'd read, though she wasn't a fan of any of his endings.

"Why won't you tell us what you are? What do you want?" Beverly asked cautiously as a tall beefy brunette fellow helped her up. Ben, Stanley or Eddie? The way he looked at Beverly...Ben, definitely Ben. After all these years? Wow, he had it bad for the redhead. 

"You better answer us right the fuck now!" A petite brunette man demanded, brandishing a wrought iron fence pike. 

Shit.

Eddie Kaspbrak, Sammy's mind whispered as she felt her fae half go into defense mode over the iron. Calm your shit, she told herself. She held up her hands and took a step back, unsure if a wound from the pike would be fatal, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out. If Beverly had been the one holding it, Sammy would have put a lot more distance between herself and that pike, that's for damn sure. 

"Answer us right now." Bill warned.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt any of you, I want to help. Pennywise took something precious from me." Wasn't exactly a lie, Pennywise had stolen her heart away. Let the Losers think she was on their side though, it would make things easier. She didn't want to hurt them, she held no animosity towards these people, understood their anger and need for revenge, closure. She just couldn't let them follow through with their plan though. So some trickery was in order.

Seeing as she was half fae, trickery was in her blood. She could do this, she told herself. "I came here to kill him." Another lie, but she said it with enough conviction and venom that it sounded convincing even to her own ears.

"You did? Do you know about the Ritual of Chud?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Never heard of it. Is that what you were doing? Ritual of chode obviously doesn't work." Sammy countered. "Sounds like bullshit."

"It's ritual of CHUD, and I think you know that!" Mike huffed, rubbing his temples. "It's not bullshit and it -will- work, we just need to believe it will!"

"What? Woah, rewind. Did you know there was a chance it could fuck up?" Richie demanded, turning his gaze to Mike. He didn't need to hear an answer, Mike's guilty look was answer enough for him. "You knew and you didn't tell us?! What the fuck, Mike?! That's some need to know information so we don't, you know, fucking die!"

"Why wouldn't you tell us that?! You can't keep something like that from us!" Beverly told him. "We're supposed to be together on this!" She sounded so sad, Ben placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"So that's it?! We failed?! The ritual doesn't work?" Bill asked in dismay, the Losers looking to Mike now, all of them looking so betrayed.

"I couldn't let there be any doubt! And we didn't fail, the Ritual can still work! We beat him before, why couldn't we do it again? We can! We just need to believe that we can!" Mike tried to rally them.

"Um hey problem with that, what if we -think- we can beat him, but we actually don't believe it and we go and HE FUCKING MURDEDS US!?" Richie pointed out. "That's what was going to happen! We tried and it didn't work! Is there a Ritual of Chud plan B?"

"Let's just calm down and think a moment." Bill took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he looked to Sammy. "You said you came here to kill him. If that's true, if you think you can stop him, why haven't you gotten involved before now? So many people have died! Innocent children! My little brother!"

"I didn't know about him till recently, else I would have done something sooner! You're friend is right, Pennywise can be killed if you believe it. I believe it, so I'm going to end him." Sammy growled. "You should leave him to me. No one else needs to get hurt."

"Hey, hey! What if this is trick? Just Pennywise fucking with us again! False sense of security!" Eddie piped up, peering out from behind Richie. "How about that, huh? HUH? Oh yeah, great plan! You say you're going to go handle him, we all shuffle off thinking we're fine and BAM! We're dead!"

Richie widened his eyes, nodding rapidly a few times as he pointed to Eddie then looked to Sammy. "Yeah, how do we know this isn't some stupid fucking game of his? That clown just fucking with us-FUCK!!" He shouted suddenly as he stumbled back, all of the Losers shouting and lurching back as they pointed behind Sammy, a chorus of 'behind you!' and 'look out!' sounding out from the Losers. 

Sammy turned just in time to see Pennywise's hand reaching down from atop the Paul Bunyun statue, arm stretched out to inhuman proportions, before his fingers wrapped around her neck and he hauled her up to him, the Losers shouting in protest behind her. With a snarl Pennywise jumped off the other side of the statue with Sammy in his grasp. For a moment she was falling, then the glow of the street lamps dotting the park dissapeared and she was in complete darkness. A spinning sensation overtook her as if she were riding a tilt-a-whirl in the dark, then she was back in the cavern, Pennywise slamming her agaisnt one of the rock formations, hands wrapped around her throat.

"TRAITOR!" He roared in despairing rage, the very rocks beneath and all around them trembling. "YOU BETRAYED ME! HOW COULD YOU HELP THEM?!? I TRUSTED YOU!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT INTERFERE IF EVER THEY RETURNED! LIAR! TRAITOR!" His grip tightened with every word, spittle flying from his mouth onto her face. His breath was putrid, and for a moment Sammy feared he might make his saliva toxic, that it would burn through her flesh, but she soon found that fear to be false.

She struggled to speak, tried to choke out a word in her defense. She didn't fight back, only reached and touched Pennywise's face with her fingertips, caressing his cheeks. "Please...Didn't betray..." She managed to rattle out, lungs and throat burning. Pennywise was a few squeezes away from breaking her neck, and fear bubbled up at that realization. Could she heal from that? She didn't know. She didn't want to find out.

Pennywise bared his teeth at her, snarled and then roared in her face, but thankfully his grip didn't tighten any more than it had. His hands shook and with a anguished sound he released her throat, slamming his hands down upon the stone on either side of her head, a horrible grating sound echoing through the cavern as he raked his claws down the stone.

"Explain! Explain yourself! Why did you take them away!?! I told you, I told you never to take my prey from me! Why can't you listen, Samantha? WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN?!?!" He roared in her face once more.

Sammy coughed, struggling to get her breath back as she sagged against the rock behind her. "I had to get them away, they were going to kill you!" She told him, throat burning.

"Kill me? KILL ME?!" Pennywise laughed wildly, a slightly panicked edge to it as he beat his fists against the stone, then gripped her face to haul her closer, glaring down at her. "FOOLISH! YOU ARE A FOOL, SAMANTHA! They cannot destroy me!! It is I who am force of destruction, not them! I consume, I destroy! I am the Eater Of Worlds!"

"Not here! You have limits here! Different dimension, different rules! They killed you, I saw it. I saw it, Pen! Look, LOOK! You need to see." Sammy pleaded, cupping his face in her hands once more as she dropped the mental shield that protected her thoughts from invasion. "Look in my mind, I won't stop you. You need to see what I saw. Please."

"Saw? Another silly nightmare?!" He demanded with a snarl. He obliged her though, placing his hands upon her face.

Sammy felt his presence in her mind, felt him searching through her memories. Suddenly his breath caught and she saw his eyes go wide in disbelief then terror as he beheld what Maturin had shown her. Making a sound like a wounded beast, terrified and shrill, Pennywise recoiled as if he had been burnt, shaking his head frantically as he stumbled back, falling and crawling backwards to press himself against one of the rocks.

"YOU LET MATURIN INTO YOUR HOME!?SPOKE WITH HIM?! HE LIES, HE LIIIIES!No, no no no!! Cannot be true! LIES! Wrong, you're wrong!" He wailed, face twisting with terror and rage, running with blood as he clawed at it. "Maturin is wrong!! What you saw will not come to pass, no no no. Not true, not real! Just a silly trick! Yes, yessss just a trick!" He snarled out, still shaking his head in terrified denial. "Does not want to save me, no. Maturin would never! Wants me afraid, wants me to doubt myself so they will win! But they won't! They won't kill me, can't kill me! They shall die if they try!" He spat. "DIE IF THEY TRY!"

"You're the one whose going to die! You saw! You saw it happen! It wasn't a trick! I know the damn difference between illusions and what's real! That was fucking real, Pen! Please don't do this. Don't fight, you can leave, come away with me. You've had a good run here but it's time to go. Let Derry go, let them go. Let go of the hold you have over this place and them." Sammy begged him, moving to kneel before him.

"They hurt me, made me small. Made me so small!" Pennywise ripped at his hair with a wail. "Made me so small! Killed me, they killed me! ME!!" He slapped a hand against his chest, breathing heavily as he gripped at his neck ruff and tore it in dismay. "I am eternal, yet they killed me! Tore the heart from my chest and crushed it! Killed me! Must kill them before they kill me! I cannot go! Derry is mine, I cannot leave!" He snarled, leaning forward suddenly to take her hands in his. 

"Cannot risk fighting them, but they must die. You could do it, kill them! Bring them back here and kill them for me, Samantha. Yes, you'll protect me, won't you?? Won't let them kill me, won't let me die. Kill them for me! Kill them all KILL THEM ALL KILL THEM ALL!!!" He chanted as his hands trembled, his whole body quivering.

Sammy knew seeing his demise might be the only thing that would work to make Pennywise reconsider the path he was on, but she hadn't been prepared for him to be this frightened. She wanted to keep him safe, but she couldn't do what he asked. Wouldn't do it. She wasn't some drone, some slave that mindlessly followed orders, hurt people that hadn't done a damn thing to her.

"I'm not killing them, but I'm not going to leave you here to die by their hands. You don't have to fight, you can leave, just leave. You can come with me and be safe. Be happy. You don't need to stay here. You don't need to keep living like this! Don't stay, don't leave me alone." Sammy pleaded, lifting his hands to her lips and kissing them.

Pennywise turned away from her and tore his hands from her grasp, shaking his head as he curled in on himself. "Not alone! You are not alone, you have friends, you do not need me!! It is I who am alone! Alone here, all alone! You do not care, you don't care!"

"That's bullshit and you know it! How the hell can you say that?! You can see into me now, know my every thought, every feeling! I do care, and I do need you! I love you! I love you, all right?!? I love you and I'm afraid of loosing you! Please, please don't do this. You don't have to stay, don't have to fight." She told him as she placed a hand against his cheek, turning his gaze to her.

"Love...?" He sounded so bewildered as he placed a hand over hers, leaned and reached with his other hand to touch her face, running his fingertips against her fawn colored skin. He looked for all the world like a frightened, feral animal that was tentatively accepting affection for the first time, before he pulled away with a snarl, shaking his head. "I do not know love, cannot love! This is what I am: Hunger! Need to kill them, must kill them, feed on their flesh and fear!"

Sammy shook her head before she spoke: "You don't! That's not all you are, not any more. You care about me, I know that. I'm more than plaything to you. You can love, I believe that you can. I'll show you, show you a new way to be, a new way to live. Not an existence of just hunger and loneliness. Aren't you fucking tired of this? I know you are, I believe you can have more than this!" 

"Yes....Yes, tired." Pennywise murmured, taking a deep breath and looking around with wide, panic filled eyes before he looked back to her. "So tired, so alone. Miss you when I am here. Show me something new, Samantha. Help me, save me." He pulled her close, embracing her tightly, breath heavy and limbs trembling. "Don't want to die, don't want to die!"

Sammy held him tightly a few moments before she pulled away slightly, only enough to cup his face in her hands and kiss him, pouring all the love that she had into that kiss. He kissed her back, ravenous and desperate, his embrace so tight that it hurt, but Sammy didn't try to pull away.

"I need you, I want you. I love you and I believe you have more to offer than just hunger." Sammy said in a murmur to him when they came up for air. "Destroy this place, the house above it. Make them think you're dead. Release them and Derry from your influence. I know you can do it."

"Tell me what I can do. What you believe I can be." He told her, half an order and half a plea.

"You can be like me. You don't need to hibernate, don't need to feed on just fear and the flesh of humans. You can feast on the beasts of the forest too, on other food like me. You are a shapeshifter who can know love, who is loved and can learn to love in return. I'm yours and you're mine. You will be safe and happy with me." Sammy told him, standing and helping him to his feet as she did.

"Safe and happy. Safe and happy. Yes, a new way to live. Safe and happy." He chanted those words again and again as he stood, the deadlights drifting down as he did. 

Sammy didn't look to the deadlights, kept her gaze upon Pennywise's eyes instead as the three identical orbs drifted around them. 

"Take them. You won't be harmed." Pennywise told her softly.

With a deep breath and racing pulse, Sammy released him and stepped back, opening her arms to the lights. Holding her breath, she watched at the deadlights floated into the circle of her arms, the fine hairs upon her skin raising up. So very warm, she felt the lights pulsating without even touching them, a low humm like a heartbeat. When Sammy did touch them, a soft brush of her fingertips and arms against their warmth, she gasped and went rigid a moment, feeling as if a current of electricity was flowing through her, but no harm came to her, and she calmed after a moment, pulling the lights closer. Warm, so warm, and she realized now she was floating with them. Their pulse was rhythimic like a song, they were singing. Not any words, but a soft melodious humm.

They were beautiful, and the white noise that drummed low from them calmed her. She knew that there was nothing to fear.

"Go. Go and I will come too." Pennywise ordered. All around them the cavern started to rumble, rocks breaking from the formation to soar upwards as if caught in a strong wind. Like a storm, it was as if a storm was suddenly raging in the cavern, a great hurricane beneath the ground. Sammy pulled the lights closer, teleporting them to her home.

Their home now.

Pennywise came with them, and after a moment Sammy released the deadlights, watching them drift through the floor to the cellar below before she pulled her lover close and kissed him deeply. Pennywise pulled her even closer as he kissed her back, all desperation and need, fingertips digging into her flesh.

"Let Derry go. It isn't safe to make your home there any longer. Let it go, let the Losers go." Sammy urged when they finally parted, her hands upon his face.

"Let them go...Yes, yes. Can't hurt me if they think me dead." He closed his eyes a moment, baring his teeth from the effort of what he was doing. When he opened his eyes, he looked almost relieved. Resigned. "Free, they're free. Free and far away, and someday they shall return to the weeds. Their bones will turn to dust, but I will endure, safe from them." He turned his face into her palm, and she felt tears upon his cheeks. "Hungry. I'm so hungry, Samantha. Need to eat."

"Take whatever you want from the fridge, from the garden. Go hunt in the forest. I need to go make sure they think you're gone." She told him as she pulled away. Couldn't risk them thinking he was still out there, hunting for some sign of him.

"NO! Stay, you must stay. Don't leave me." He grabbed at her hands, pulling her back against his body to embrace her tightly once more.

"It's only for a little while, I swear. Eat, you need to eat. I'll be back soon." Sammy whispered to him, kissing his temple before she pulled away. 

"Hurry back. Hurry back to me!" Pennywise demanded petulantly as he released her reluctantly, turning to prowl away into the kitchen. 

Sammy watched him a moment before she let her claws slip out and tore at herself till she was certain she looked good and mortifying, like she had been in the fight for her life, then she teleported back to Derry, in front of the Neibolt house, or rather the rubble that remained. She stood back from the wreckage, waited until the losers hurried up, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Holy shit, are you all right?!?!" Richie yelled.

"Is he gone?!" Ben called. "Do you need help?"

"Of course she needs help, she needs a damn hospital!" Eddie exclaimed.

"He's gone. I ripped the heart from him and crushed it." Sammy panted. "Don't you worry about me, I'll be all right." She assured them. 

"He's gone? He's really gone?" Bill demanded, both hope and caution in his tone.

"She's right, he is gone. I don't feel his hold anymore. It's like...Like a fever breaking." Beverly murmured in wide eyed relief, staring at the wreckage of Neibolt house. 

"He's gone. He's really gone." Mike stared in shock, before he gave a relieved laugh, scrubbing his hands over his face. "It's finally over!" He cried, gathering up the others in an embrace.

Sammy stood back, giving them some space as they held each other and let what she had told them process. She heard tears shed, heard relieved laughter and soft spoken endearments. It was Beverly who pulled away first, wiping at her eyes and cheeks with her palms as she approached Sammy.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The redhead told her quietly.

"Are...Are you sure we can't help you??" Ben asked worriedly as he stepped beside Beverly. "That's a lot of blood."

"Looks worse than it is. It's only a flesh wound." Sammy waved dismissively, her wounds all ready starting to heal.

"Oh yeah, Monty Python?" Richie chuckled nervously. "You gunna tell us what the hell you are?"

"My kind have many names. Fae, fair folk, seelie." Sammy shrugged. "My name's Sammy, it's good to meet you all." She added, giving a little wave.

They didn't look like they shared the sentiment at all, shocked faces all around. No doubt they were having trouble processing what she had told them. It was a lot to take in, and they all looked so exhausted.

"Um....If I say it's not nice to meet you, are you going to like curse my crops or something? Bad luck for the rest of my life?" Richie ventured. "I mean it's nice! Just the circumstances are shit." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Any other supernatural shit we should know about? Is Mothman real?

"I have no idea." Sammy shrugged. "And I think you're better not knowing all the shit that's out there. Besides, think y'all can handle anything after dealing with Pennywise's shit."

"You're probably right, maybe it's best we don't know." Bill sighed, stepping closer. "You mentioned before that Pennywise took something from you. You meant someone, didn't you? I'm so sorry. He took something precious from me too, took my little brother away." He sympathized quietly. "I...Thank you. For helping us, for stopping him." He told her, holding out a hand. "Maybe we could have destroyed him, but we might have lost more than we all ready have."

"You're welcome." Sammy replied as she shook his hand briefly. She did feel a twinge of guilt for pulling one over on them, but also knew she wasn't going to loose any sleep over it. "Now get out of here! Derry sucks balls. Though maybe now it'll suck a little less." She mused, looking around.

"Doubt that. Derry's the fucking worst." Richie snorted, slinging an arm over Eddie's shoulders as he looked to the others. "Loser's Club, Let's get the hell outta Derry. You especially!" He pointed at Mike. "You need a permanent vacation from Derry."

"You should go to Florida, like you said you would." Ben suggested with a small smile.

"First place I'm going to is a bar. I need a damn drink. We all need to take shots, shots for Stan!" Richie declared.

"You buying, trash mouth?" Eddie smiled up at Richie.

"One round for them, ultimated rounds for you, Eddie Spaghetti." Richie smirked. "You getting in on this, Queen Mab?" Richie looked to Sammy, raising his brows.

"No thanks, I need to get going. You all take care." With a final wave to the Losers, Sammy dissapeared and returned to her home.

She found Pennywise standing in her kitchen, dropping a raw steak into his expanded mouth. He had a box of gingersnaps clutched in his other hand, and once he had swallowed down the steak he poured a few gingersnaps into his gaping maw. When he spotted Sammy he dropped the box and rushed to her, snarling with he saw all the blood upon her. Her self inflicted wounds had healed, but the blood still remained.

"They hurt you?!?" Pennywise demanded, gripping her shoulders as he looked her over.

"No no, I hurt myself so it looked like you and I brawled. It worked, they think you're dead." Sammy told him, running her hands up and down his sides.

"Good, gooooooooood. And good riddance! Terrible brats. Terrible terrible. You did well." Pennywise stroked her curls a moment before he released her with a snarl, stalking back to the gingersnaps box and snatching it from the ground to pour the rest in his mouth, crunching them loudly, wrinkling his nose as he did. "This place stinks of Maturin. Why do you think the Turtle warned you?" He gritted out after he swallowed down the cookies.

"Mostly self preservation but also...He said you've changed. I think he wants you to be able to exist as more than just a force of consumption and destruction." Sammy ventured, going to fetch her other box of gingersnaps, offering it to him.

"It's an experiment, that's what it is!" Pennywise growled, taking the box and ripping it open. "If that reptile thinks I am going to thank him, he can hold his breath and wait for all eternity!!" He snapped before pouring more gingersnaps into his mouth, crunching them down. 

"I doubt he'll come around again. He said he'd leave you be." Sammy told the devourer of gingersnaps.

Pennywise huffed out through his nose. "That remains to be seen." He grunted when his mouth was empty, setting the box aside. "Drink, need drink." He declared, prowling to the fridge to fetch a bottle of milk, downing it all in one go. He wiped his mouth upon his sleeve, setting the bottle aside as he leveled his gaze upon Sammy. "Need to clean you up, precious thing." He remarked, licking crumbs from his lips.

"Not wrong there. You going to join me in the shower?" Sammy asked as she held out her hands to him.

"I will. Want to hear it again, what you told me before. How you feel about me. Tell me, tell me again." He ordered, grabbing her hands to yank her close.

"I love you." Sammy replied, turning her face up towards his for a kiss. 

Pennywise released her hands, gripping her hips tightly instead as he bowed his head to brush his lips against hers. "Love me and adore me? Worship me?" He demanded with a growl, fingertips digging in.

"You know it." She answered, nipping at his lower lip, dragging it between her teeth before she released it, flicking her tongue against it.

"Then come away closer, precious thing." He kissed her fiercely, picking her up and carrying her away into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I struggled with this chapter a whole bunch. So many re-writes. Writing the Losers was haaard as heck. Too many people! I also struggled with when to bring Sammy in and worried over her reactions. I know some peeps wanted her to get there and just demolish the Losers, but that just isn't her. Anyhow after many rewrites I'm finally happy with this chapter, and hope you are too. 
> 
> Also I know this doesn't follow the lore of the book. Like Andy I drew inspiration from the book, but seeing as the movie doesn't follow it exactly, I'm not either.


	3. Edge of Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Pennywise from being destroyed by the Loser's Club and taking him from Derry, Sammy settles in with Pennywise at her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, y'all! Bit of blood drawn with teeth and claws, but not too much gore.

Fully expecting Pennywise to rip off her clothing and ravage her the moment they reached the bathroom, Sammy found herself surprised by his actions (wouldn't be the first time nor the last) as the clown placed her carefully upon her feet after he carried her into the small bathroom attached to her bedroom. Pulling away to turn on the shower, Pennywise quickly returned to her side to set about undressing her. His movements were rushed but at least he didn't rip anything off, unceremoniously tossing away her clothing into the wicker hamper that stood in the corner. 

When he'd finished undressing her, Pennywise turned his attention to his own clothing, removing his satin costume with ease. Once nude, he stared down at Sammy with a covetous, desire filled gaze as he stepped closer and reached for her, running his hands up and down her sides before he slid them around to her backside, gripping it firmly as he pulled her closer. 

Sammy knew she wore a look similar to Pennywise's on her face as she moved to touch him, mirroring his actions for a few moments before she trailed her fingertips to his hips. Her touch glided over, tracing the v-shape of his adonis belt, not trailing her touch any lower, not yet anyway.

"Do you prefer me in this guise? Or do you favor Bob more?" Pennywise asked softly after a few moments, large hands coming to rest upon Sammy's hips as he waited for an answer.

Seeing as Pennywise had more than one Bob form, Sammy figured she'd best give her opinion on both. "Well you know how I feel about Old Bob. He's nasty and filthy, I feel dirty for liking him. New Bob is so gorgeous that I sometimes feel intimidated by how pretty he is. I like them both, but Pennywise is my favorite. Your favorite too, isn't that right?"

"Very favorite." Pennywise nodded as he stepped backwards, leading Sammy into the shower. He guided her under the warm spray of the water, making sure her hair was good and soaked before he drew her foward so that the water was hitting her back. Picking up her shampoo and pouring a little bit in his hands, Pennywise worked to lather it in her hair gently, scratching at her scalp as he did.

This was new, his gentle touch and the way he took his time. Domestic and intimate. With a soft humm of pleasure, Sammy leaned into his soothing grooming.

"What if I preferred one of the Bobs?" Curiosity got the better of her.

"Then I would take that form primarily." Pennywise shrugged, guiding her back under the spray of water to rinse her hair.

"Really??"

Pennywise nodded, and when the dark strands of Sammy's curls were free of shampoo, he worked conditioner into them. "I want to make you happy. I cannot return your love, not yet. So foreign to me, do not know it, but someday perhaps...Yes, someday. Someday I will know. You will show me, like you said you would, but until then there are things I can do, ways to show that I care for you. Taking the form most pleasing to you is one of those things." He told her, rinsing her hair clean.

Touched and overcome with emotion, Sammy pulled him close for a kiss, stepping back until she felt tiles against her back. Pennywise kissed her back, hands roaming over her body as Sammy coaxed his tongue out with her own. She felt his hands on her breasts, leaned into his touch and moaned as he stroked her nipples with his thumbs. 

Leaning down, Pennywise curled his tongue around one of Sammy's nipples, sucking on it while he teased the other with his fingertips, soon trailing kisses to the other peak. He went down to his knees, wrapping his arms around her as he nipped below her belly button, resting his cheek against her stomach afterwards.

"Didn't have to save me." He suddenly murmured, holding her tightly. "Could have left me." His tone was troubled, sounded so haunted as he lifted his head to look up at her, despair in his burning gaze. "Should have. Weak, I am limited. Not the Eater of Worlds, not anymore. Only a clown." He turned his face away with a snarl, releasing her to prowl across the slick tiles to the bench on the other side of the shower stall, climbing upon it and curling up there to sulk.

"Don't." Sammy told him in a tone that was firm but not unkind, following to stand beside him and run her fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him. "You're more than that. You're the most powerful shapeshifter in existence. You can read minds, create illusions. That's amazing."

"Strong?" Pennywise asked, lifting his head to gaze up at her hopefully. 

"Strong." Sammy agreed with a nod as she caressed his face. "Very strong, strongest being I know."

Pennywise rumbled out a pleased sound from deep in his chest, desire flickering in his troubled gaze as he uncurled and reached up to grip her wrists, pulling Sammy down onto his lap. "Say it again." He urged her, licking slowly up her neck to nip at her earlobe. "Again."

"So fucking strong." Sammy assured him, inhaling sharply when he rose suddenly to his feet, lifting her in his arms as he did. 

Moving to pin Sammy between the slick tiles of the wall and his body, Pennywise guided her long legs around his waist as he kissed her fiercely, drawing blood from her bottom lip that he was quick to lick away. She felt something slimy and thick tease against her inner thigh as she reached to cling to his shoulders, grinding against the appendage teasing between her legs. She pulled him closer, and when she felt the tip of his cock nudge against the opening of her cunt, she spurred him on with her ankles crossed at the small of his back, drawing him closer.

There was always an edge of desperation when they joined, but never so palpable as it was now. No teasing words, no wait. Pennywise gripped her backside, claws digging into her skin as he aligned their bodies and plunged his cock into her warmth. Sliding within her as deep as he could with a snarl of satisfaction to answer the moan that tumbled from Sammy's lips, Pennywise gave a few short thrusts before he pulled so far back his cock nearly left her body, snapping his hips forward with another snarl. He rocked into her again and again, setting a brutal pace.

No words passed between them, now wasn't a time for words, only moans and snarls, grunts and impassioned cries that grew ever louder. Sammy felt a tendril at the base of Pennywise's cock tease against her clit, her desperate moans hushed as she bit his shoulder. Pain and pleasure as was always the way with them, she drew blood and licked it away, dug her claws into his back as his raked his own against the back of her thighs, hoisting her up higher before his claws pierced her skin again.

Sammy came undone in his arms, swept away by an orgasm she had scarcely registered building before it washed over her with a force that made her thighs tremble. She mewled in ecstasy, every quiver of her body around her lover's cock making her moan louder, back arching and toes curling. 

Pennywise snarled out an encouraging note to her as he pulled her away from the wall, stepping to the middle of the shower. Gripping her ass, he started bouncing her up and down on his slithering cock.

"Again. Come for me -again-." He panted out the order, tendril still teasing against her clit as his cock plunged into her again and again, squirming against her G-spot. The words had hardly left his maw before Sammy felt another orgasm building on the back of the last, crashing over her mere moments later. 

Writhing and nearly wailing Sammy gripped his shoulders to pull herself up and down as she rode out her second orgasm, scent of blood and sex thick in the air, mixing with the steam. She slid her hand up and curled her fingers in his hair, kissing him again and again. 

Walking backwards, Pennywise returned to the bench and sat upon it, bouncing Sammy up and down on his lap. "Good, so very good for me, precious thing." He crooned adoringly at her. "Feels so good when you come undone."

"Your turn." Sammy panted, planting her knees against the tiles, bracketing his hips between them. "Want to feel it, want to feel you come inside me. Fill me up, come on." She encouraged, clenching hard around his cock.

With a snarl Pennywise tipped her back, gripping her waist to slam her back and forth onto his cock. She leaned, stretched her hands back over her head, suspended in the air. Floating. She felt his tongue on her breasts, teasing them, slicking against one nipple then the other. She heard him snarl, lifted her head to watch him bare his teeth as his burning ochre eyes rolled back, a look of almost pained ecstasy twisting his features. A long, deep snarl escaped through his teeth as she felt his cock throb inside her, spilling out his release.

Surging up, Sammy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him roughly. He returned her ardour with his own, growling against her lips as he took them to the ground, staying connected with her as he did. Water rained down upon them but they didn't care, resting only the span of a minute before Sammy wrestled her lover onto his back and sat astride his hips, planting her palms firmly against his shoulders as she started to rock atop him, sliding her hips back and forth, moaning at each push and drag of his cock inside her.

"Want more, want you everywhere I can have you." She demanded, so greedy. 

All she got was a growl in return as Pennywise gripped her curls and yanked her down for a kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and thrusting it in and out in time with the thrust of his hips.nit for long, he soon withdrew his tounge to lick her neck. Sammy felt something slither to tease between the twin globes of her ass, before it slowly worked its way inside the puckered ring nestled there, a tentacle that was narrow at the tip but flared out in length the more it filled her. She bared her teeth yet pressed back eagerly against the onslaught, digging her claws into her lover's shoulders.

Pennywise roared as he surged up and flipped Sammy over onto her back, taking hold of her wrists to slam them down over her head upon the tiles, holding them there as he fucked her mercilessly. He didn't keep her wrists pinned for long, couldn't keep his hands from wandering, releasing her wrists to cup her breasts a few moments, then made thin lines of blood with his claws over her stomach, bending to lick them clean. He gripped her legs and guided them up, up against his shoulders before he leaned to kiss her, nearly bending her in half.

More tendrils slithered from the base of his cock, one going to tease against her clit, two more sliding up between their bodies to curl around her breasts. Overhwelmed as so often she was, Sammy came again, sinking her teeth into Pennywise's shoulder as reality narrowed to sensations and noise, the feel of them moving together, their animalistic sounds melding together. 

She felt the sudden sensation of weightlessness and realised they were floating, not knowing if it was his doing or her own. Perhaps both, both of them working together. They ended up against the ceiling, Sammy still on her back. A few more thrusts then Pennywise stilled against her, murmuring in a language unknown to Sammy as he came undone, holding her tightly. Though she may not have understood the words he spoke, Sammy understood the intent behind them well enough: She belonged to him and he to her. Holding him close, Sammy licked the blood from her lips and kissed his temple.

They peppered kisses and licks wherever they could reach against each other as their breathing calmed and the world around them drifted into focus once more. Floating slowly down, they untangled to land softly upon their feet, Pennywise bowing his head to claim her lips in a rough kiss, his sharp incisors dragging against her lower lip.

When they finally separated, Pennywise leaned to reach for a washcloth and soap, lathering up the cloth. They could both be clean in the seconds with the use of their powers, but sometimes quicker didn't mean better. Sammy enjoyed the sensation of the soapy clothe against her skin, enjoyed how Pennywise frequently paused in his cleaning of her so that he could lean and press a kiss or bite again her skin. She let Pennywise move her how he wanted, not surprised at all when he sunk to his knees to clean her legs and pushed her thighs apart, sliding his tongue between them to lap at her with slow, firm strokes.

Knees soon growing weak, Sammy leaned against the wall and clutched at Pennywise's hair as she felt his tongue push inside her. She tipped her head back, moaning as she pressed her hips back and forth, washcloth Pennywise had held laying forgotten on the floor. He slid his hands up, playing with her breasts as he fucked her with his tongue, not stopping till he'd drawn another orgasm from her, snarling in smug satisfaction when he did.

He eased her down from that peak, slowing the thrusts of his tongue before he licked and sucked gently at her clit, trailing kisses up her body when he rose to his feet. Sammy kissed him then pushed him away lightly, reaching for another clothe and cleaning him as he had cleaned her, trailing kisses and bites over his pale skin. Her venture eventually brought Sammy to her knees before him, she washed his feet carefully before she tossed the rag aside, grinning up at him as she leaned foward and gripped his cock, tracing the tip of it with her tongue.

She found him watching her avidly and she winked, heart swelling at the way he grinned at her, the way he reached down and caressed her face with his fingertips. Turning her attention back to his cock, she found it all bone white save for the crimson tip, the whole thing smooth and tentacle like, and whatever other appendages he had used on her earlier were gone now. She gave his cock a few firm strokes before she slowly worked her mouth around it, going bobbing for Pennywise.

Rough in his usual fashion, Pennywise gripped her hair and thrusted down her throat, praises spilling from his lips between snarls, moans and grunts. Good, he told her, so good. Again and again he praised her, Sammy's salivary glands going into overdrive as Pennywise's thrusts grew harder and harder until with a guttural sound Pennywise stilled, spilling his release down her throat.

Sammy pulled back slowly when Pennywise released her hair, sucking on the tip of his cock to make sure she didn't leave a drop of his cum behind. Just as Pennywise had done to her, she trailed kisses and bites up his body, stopping to suck a love spot against his clavicle before she continued on until she reached his lips, kiss she gave him long and languid.

Afterwards she washed his hair, taking a long time to massage and gently scratch his scalp, her ministrations drawing low, soft noises of pleasure from Pennywise. He purred, but she didn't tease him this time, merely enjoyed the sound and the pride of knowing she could draw it from him. Once she rinsed his hair clean, she shut off the water and led him from the shower, grabbing a towel and yelping when Pennywise started to shake himself dry line a canine, Sammy toweling herself off instead.

Tossing her towel into the hamper, Sammy grabbed her robe off the hook on the door and wrapped herself up, watching as Pennywise plucked his costume up and shook it until it morphed into a terricloth robe of crimson which he pulled on grandly.

Sammy offered her hand, smiling when Pennywise reached to take it. She led him to her bed, curling up with him upon it, both laying upin their sides facing one another. 

"I had a question." Sammy ventured, breaking the comfortable silence.

"You always do." Pennywise grinned, scooting closer to rub his nose against hers, no bicycle horn honking this time. Thankfully his nose didn't always make that sound. "Ask your question, precious thing."

"The lights...What are they?" She inquired, running a hand up and down his side.

Pennywise reached, playing with one of her curls as he mulled over his answer. When he spoke, it wasn't an answer at all, but a question of his own: "What do you think they are?"

"Your...Energy? Life force?" She ventured a guess.

"Life force...Yes, yes that is the closest we're getting to the right answer. They are me, yet so is this." He tapped a hand against his chest. "Used to be together, all one piece before I came to this dimension. The lights served another purpose then, were like..." He motioned above his head as he searched for the right words. "Lures. Like those upon some fishes of the deep on this world." He nodded, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, lips twisting into a frown. 

"What happened when you came to this dimension? Why did you come?" Sammy asked softly, scooting closer to place a hand upon his chest.

"Hunger drew me here. So ravenous, so empty! An appetite you could never fathom! I use to feast upon whole worlds, yet my appetite was barely sated! Drained my dimension dry, so to a new one I traversed. When I passed through I was sundered, my true form I could no longer take. I crashed upon this world when it was new, and for a long time I slept. So tired, so tired that for millennia I slumbered." Pennywise began to explain.

"I slept until mankind's fears awoke me. I took the shape of those fears, and glutted my appetite upon humanity's fear and flesh. So divine! So delicious and so very filling! Where it had once taken whole worlds to sate my appetite, only a handful of humans did the trick. I did not want to gorge, did not want to loose such delicacies and devour them into extinction, so the moment I grew full, I slept. Feast then slumber, feast then slumber, for ions my existence was thus." 

"Until I came along and donked it up." Sammy chuckled, smoothing her hand up and down his chest.

"Hush, do not tease. You improved my existence, saved me. The Losers and my own hubris would have been my downfall and demise if not for you." He hissed the words out through gritted teeth and looked as though the confession pained him, yet his features softened as he turned to look upon her. "Saved me. You saved me." 

Curling an arm around her, Pennywise pulled her closer and turned his face into the damp curls of her head to breath in her scent. "What would you ask of me for such an act, what reward would you have?"

"I just want you here, want you with me and safe." Sammy whispered to him, sliding her arms around him.

"Think on it. There must be something more." Pennywise murmured back.

"I did have another question." She admitted after a moment. "It's a doosie though."

"Ask."

"You mentioned a while back that you'd mated with your kind before you ah, went and devoured them all. Did you...Did you ever have offspring?" She asked. Had they too fallen victim to his appetite?

Pain, so much pain on his face. No guilt, just anquish twisting Pennywise's features as he pulled away and sat up, pulling his knees up to rest his chin agaisnt them, hugging his legs. He nodded after a moment, inhaling deep and letting out the breath through bared teeth. 

"I came to this dimension heavy with my brood. Though I could not take my true form, I found that could still lay eggs. I knew they would take whatever shape I wished them to when they hatched, would grow and choose their own forms when they were able to make that choice for themselves. So long to incubate, ages! I would feed, then to my lair I would creep to incubate my brood whilst I slept. So many years of that until the natives of this land sought to destroy me when I took too many of their children. 

They failed to destroy me, but my offspring...Just before they were to finally hatch, those that came to kill me killed my brood. All of them! They took them all from me!!! What beautiful destruction we would have wrought, but they are gone, gone gone gone, all gone!" Pennywise wailed, clawing at himself in grief.

"Hey! No no no, stop!" Sammy protested as she lunged to grab his wrists, wrestling to stop him. When Pennywise finally ceased his struggling Sammy pulled him close and released his wrists to wrap her arms around him, embracing him tightly. She knew there was nothing she could say to make it better, didn't try to comfort him with words. She just held him and stroked his back as he made mournful sounds, low whines that sounded like the wind.

"Should have been a lesson to me! Nooo, too great was my pride! I did not think the same could happen to me, thought those filthy humans were only able to destroy my brood because they were laid in this dimension, did not think the same could happen to me! Wrong, wrong wrong wrong!" Pennywise lamented, moving to place his head in her lap, curling his arms around Sammy to hold her tightly. 

"That's not going to happen to you, I won't let it." She assured him softly. 

"Promise promise?" Pennywise asked as he lifted his head to gaze up at her.

"Promise." Sammy nodded. "Listen, you know how I feel about the whole people eating thing, but if you still want to do it, just do it far away from here. That's the rule we've got, no hunting humans close to home. Also a suggestion: Maybe just eat people that won't be missed?"

"Rule?!" Pennywise snarled as he sat up to glare at her. "You expect me to follow this rule?!"

Sammy merely stared back calmly, nodding.

Pennywise huffed out a breath through his nose, throwing himself down against the bed. "I suppose it is a good rule. Wise." He finally admitted, squirming closer to lay his head upon her lap once more. 

"Glad you agree." Sammy replied softly, starting to scratch his head. 

Pennywise grunted in reply, though soon he hummed out a pleased note, ochre eyes sliding shut as Sammy continued to scritch his head. Silence fell between them for a time, broken when Pennywise started to softly purr. Sammy alternated between scratching and running her fingers through his hair, her thoughts drifting to offspring. When she'd first had sex with Pennywise, he'd told her that she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant, that he had no intentions of having a child with her. She wondered if he still felt that way, wondered if having a child with her was something he'd ever want.

Wasn't a dealbreaker if he didn't, and Sammy wondered if it was even possible for them to have a child together. If they could, would that child's human blood make it too tempting a meal to Pennywise? Ask, she told herself, but it felt like a question for another day, a can of worms better left unopened for now. She leaned against her headboard, closing her eyes as she continued soothing the beast in her lap until the doorbell rang out, so sudden and loud in the quiet that Sammy jolted up. 

Shit! Shiiiiiit!


	4. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in at Sammy's house, Sammy and Pennywise's canoodling is interrupted by someone at the door.

Startled from the quiet closeness she'd been enjoying with Pennywise, Sammy bolted up when she heard the doorbell ring. With all the hullabaloo, she'd forgotten it was her birthday and the fact that her friends would want to celebrate said birthday. 

"JUST A MINUTE!" Sammy called, sliding out of bed. Making sure her robe was securely tied, she looked down at Pennywise. "I'll be right back, just going to tell them it's a bad time."

Pennywise cracked open his eyes, stretching out like a feline as he glanced up at her. "Don't. Tell them you'll be right out. It's your birthday, precious thing. Go and celebrate." He yawned.

There wers those damn butterflies in her chest again, making her feel all mushy. Soft and swoony. Fucking laaame. "You sure?" Sammy asked, surprised he even knew it was her birthday. "I can celebrate another time. I don't want to leave you." It seemed wrong to just leave after all that had happened today.

"I am tired, Samantha. I am going to rest, and while I would like you to remain by my side, I know this is important to you. This little...Family you have found. Go and celebrate with them. I know such things are important to humans, even more so to Fae. So go." He told her, pulling up the blankets to get comfortable beneath them.

Sammy leaned to kiss him before she hurried to her front door, opening it to find her best friend Tallulah standing there out on the porch, the svelte pale redhead holding a bottle of wine in each hand.

"Happy birthday, sweetling!" Tally greeted with an exuberance, leaning to kiss her cheek before she tsked at what Sammy was wearing. "Lounging around in your robe? Would be fine if we were having a bacchanal, but we're not, so go get dressed and come out here!" She urged, making little shooing motions with the bottles she held.

"Bacchanal is next week!" Ciro laughed from outside.

Over Tally's shoulder, Sammy could see their other friends and neighbors gathered in the shared commons area in front of their houses: A large grass circle with a paved path that ribboned through it, a firepit in the center and a few picnic tables and andronic chairs peppered throughout the circle. Xochi, Sammy's petite vampire friend was hanging lanterns up in the branches of the aspens and pines that surrounded their homes with the aid of Rowan their mountain troll buddy, while Ciro the dragon and Cally the goblin were piling food onto one of tables in the blue light of dusk.

"I'll be right out!" Sammy grinned, pecking Tally's cheek before she closed the door and hurried back to her room. She found that Pennywise was all ready dozing, and she couldn't help but watch him, the steady rise and fall of his chest, listen to the sound of his breath. She had to take a moment to marvel, to let the relief wash over her that he was there and not lost to her.

"Gawking is rude, beastie." Pennywise murmured sleepily, eyes still closed. "Go."

"Brat." Sammy chuckled, removing her robe before she got some clothes out of her closet, hurriedly pulling on a pair of jeans, a sweater, socks and boots before she hurried outside.

"There's the birthday girl!" Ciro crowed, waving enthusiastically as Sammy joined them. "Shall the clown be joining us?"

"I doubt that, but uhhhhh speaking of him, I um have some news. He's living with me now." Sammy confessed with a nervous smile. "Yaaaay?"

Shocked faces all around. Ciro laughed as if it were a joke and made a choked off sound of shock when he realized it wasn't, mouth hanging open, face aghast. Tally popped open one of the bottles of wine she held, gulping down half of it before she handed it over to Ciro, the dragon swiftly drinking down the rest as Tally sunk down onto the picnic bench. 

"Come on guys...He's been coming around for months now! Only thing that'll change is he won't be going back to Derry anymore." Sammy told them.

"Poppet...For millenia he has dwelt there, and now to just leave...We had no idea things were that serious!" Tally admitted, opening the other bottle of wine to pour herself a glass.

"We thought it was just about sex!" Ciro chimed, yelping when Tally elbowed him in the ribs. "What?! We did! Didn't we?" He looked back to the others, nods of agreement all around. He turned back to Sammy, looking all manner of vindicated as he nodded several times. "See?"

"Obviously we were wrong." Rowan grunted. "Will he abide by our hunting rule?"

"He will." Sammy nodded.

"Thank goodness!" Xochi remarked as she floated over, setting a lantern down on the table; a cute paper creation with a cutout of a wolf howling upon it.

"Thank goodness indeed, don't need him to draw human attention here." Cally added as she set down a plate of perogies on the table.

"Oh I don't think we need to worry about that. He does have a knack for making things go unnoticed by humans." Ciro pointed out.

"Well what about when Sammy starts wanting children? What then?" Tally demanded, pouring Sammy a glass of wine and holding it out to her.

"How do you know I'll ever want kids?" Sammy asked suspiciously as she took the wine glass. She hadn't told Tally a thing about her new strange new baby fever yet.

"Because all fae do, but especially wolves! Why do you think we used to steal away human children? To eat?! No! Lies spread by mortals! We stole the unwanted ones to raise as our own!" Tally revealed.

"Well some got eaten. Like two percent were snacks." Ciro added under his breath, grabbing the wine from Tally to pour himself a glass.

"Wait what?! WHAT?! So no matter how I felt about it before my fae half surfaced, I'm just going to have baby fever no matter what now?! Why the fuck didn't you guys tell me?!" Sammy demanded.

"We figured we'd cross that bridge when we came to it." Ciro coughed.

"What Ciro meant to say is that we figured it would be some time before the urge surfaced! And when it did you would tell us and we could discuss it then." Tally added, scowling at Ciro.

"I think it's something I need to know immediately because I'm with something that fucking EATS KIDS! Or used to. What if the urge suddenly hit and I went out and snatched some baby?!" Sammy asked of them. This was bad, so bad! What if Pennywise decided he couldn't resist eating children?! 

"Used to? What....You mean you actually convinced him NOT to?" Ciro nearly fell off his perch from shock.

"Maybe. Hopefully." Sammy groaned, rubbing her temples as she sat down next to Tally, finishing her wine. "I want cake. It's my birthday and I want cake. And more wine." She frowned, holding out her glass.

"Birthday girl gets what she wants." Tally said, rubbing Sammy's back a moment before she stood and poured her more wine, then moved to cut into a chocolate cake topped with chocolate ganache and slices of candied blood orange. "And Poppet please, we all know you're not going to go out and snatch a baby."

"And I won't like...It won't become an overpowering urge someday, will it?" Sammy asked, taking the plate of cake Tally passed to her, munching on a big bite of cake and chewing it down before she spoke again. "I don't want to go stealing any babies if I can't have one of my own!!" Another bite of cake, it was so good. Decadent with orange zest shot throughout the scrumptious chocolate.

"You're not going to steal any babies!" Tally groaned, cutting a slice of cake for everyone else. "The longing will grow stronger, but not ever strong enough to control your actions."

"But if you were to adopt a baby, we'd keep the little tot safe if Pennywise, you know, falls off the wagon." Ciro offered. "The not eating kids wagon."

"I don't even know if he's on that wagon! And how the hell would I adopt a kid?" Sammy inquired when her mouth wasn't full of cake.

"Steal one from an orphanage? Or foster care?" Ciro shrugged with a grin. "Though maybe Pennywise could give you one. When you first arrived here you said he had no intentions of breeding with you, but perhaps that's changed?" He suggested with a wiggle of his brows.

"What would that child even look like?" Xochi whispered with wide eyed wonder.

"Curly haired clown?" Cally mused.

"Whatever they wanted to?" Rowan guessed. "Perhaps it would depend on what form Pennywise took at the time of..." He trailed off, making an obscene gesture with his fingers a followed by a shrug.

"I'll get back to you on that. I...Shit, I've got a lot to think about. I never thought I'd want kids, so this is a lot." Sammy told them, taking another bite of cake and swallowing it down before she spoke again. "To just suddenly want one is such a trip." She'd have to make sure Pennywise could keep from eating children before she even thought about bringing it up to him...Though perhaps he would feel differently about his own spawn, wouldn't want to eat them.

"Put it from your mind for now, chickadee." Ciro suggested as he leaned over and patted her knee. "It is a worry for another day, don't dwell on it right now. You have much to celebrate! Friends and found family, romance. Your beau possibly swearing off kids from his diet."

"True...And this is the first birthday in a long time I've actually wanted to celebrate." Sammy admitted, finishing her slice of cake.

"Then let's celebrate!" Tally smiled, popping open another bottle of wine.

Celebrate they did, long into the night and early morning. They sang and danced, played card games and traversed over to the lake that lay near their homes for a midnight swim beneath the full moon, prowling about the woods afterwards, singing to the moon. It was easy for Sammy to push her worries to the back of her mind, easy to forget them for a little while.

The party finally dispersed a little after three in the morning, Tally announcing it was time to sleep after Ciro tripped over his own feet and stumbled face first into the firepit, laughing wildly as he turned into his dragon form and lounged in the embers. Sammy stumbling home with leftovers tucked into tupperware held under her arm. She put the leftovers away in the fridge then meandered to bed, peeling off her clothes before crawling under the covers.

Pennywise still slumbered, though somewhere along the course of the night he had taken off his robe and so laid bare beneath the blankets now, curled upon his side. Sammy cuddled close, pleased to find him warm like a heated blanket. Pennywise stirred from the disturbance, turning to curl an arm around Sammy and pull her closer. She felt his breath against her hair, heard and felt it change as he awoke further.

"Beastie had fun?" Pennywise asked quietly, voice rough from slumber.

"Mmhmm. Sorry I woke you." Sammy murmured back.

"Don't be. I'm not." He grunted, nosing at her hair a moment before he moved, lips pressing against her neck. Sammy sighed happily as she felt the slick of his tongue against her skin a moment before he moved yet again, then his lips were agaisnt hers, kiss languid before he parted her lips with his tongue, exploring, hand doing the same between her legs: Parting them and exploring. His lips soon traveled back down to her neck, then lower still to her breasts, tongue and teeth marking her.

Her quiet moans sounded so loud in the stillness of the early morning. Sammy touched him, glided her fingertips over every inch of him she could reach, made him moan too when she curled her hand around his cock and stroked it, touch firm and slow as she peppered his skin with kisses and soft bites. He pulled her closer and curled her leg up against his hip, Sammy guiding him into the warmth of her body, crying out in soft bliss as they joined.

Gripping her chin, Pennywise tilted her face up to his for a kiss, one that turned into many as they moved together. He held her close as he rolled onto his back, pulling Sammy atop him. She rose up, reaching out in the darkness to grip the top of her headboard as she moved her hips like steady rolling waves. She felt her lover's hands roam up her body, heard his soft moans and growls. She looked down and saw him clearly in the darkness, biting at his lower lip, eyes like two embers as they followed the path his hands took, cupping her breasts.

Sammy moaned when he teased her nipples with his thumbs, gripping her headboard a little tighter and riding him harder, feeling an orgasm within reach. Pennywise's gaze drifted to her face, a smug grin spreading across his lips.

"Close so soon, precious thing?" He asked teasingly, bucking his hips up. "Can't wait to feel you come undone."

"Very close." Sammy nodded. "Use that tongue of yours on my clit and you won't have to wait long at all." She urged.

Pennywise giggled and nodded. "Keep your eyes on mine. NoooOoOoO closing those peepers or I'll stop." He warned, licking his lips before he let his tongue stretch and slither down, holding her gaze with his own as he did. The wood beneath Sammy's hands creaked, threatened to crack as she felt Pennywise's tongue tease against her clit and gripped her headboard harder because of it, moaning loudly.

Sammy managed to keep her eyes open and locked with Pennywise's gaze, even when she felt the amazing warm throb and flutter that had been building between her legs explode into blissful waves of pleasure as her body convulsed around her lover's cock. She cried out his name, gasping when he surged up to flip her onto her back, covering her with his body, tip of his tongue still teasing agaisnt her clit.

When a second orgasm swept over Sammy, Pennywise let out a triumphant snarl, his thrusts growing hard and erratic a few moments before he stilled, cock buried deep inside her, snarling low and long as he came with her. As he pulled out and his release slid from her body, Sammy found herself once again wishing it would take root and bloom into life. She kept such wishes to herself, wrapping her arms around Pennywise as he laid beside her and pulled her close, tongue withdrawing back into his maw. 

He kissed her, nipping at her lower lip roughly, though not hard enough to draw blood, hands gripping her tightly before his touch gentled and he smoothed his hands up and down her back. "Had to have you, couldn't resist. Still tired, need more sleep. You sleep too, precious thing. Slumber with me."

"Mmm, don't need to tell me twice." Sammy yawned, closing her eyes. "Sleep well, love."

Pennywise answered with a pleased little humm, pulling her closer as he did. Sammy rested her head upon his chest, her lover stroking her hair, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, lulled to slumber by his touch.

Sammy awoke alone a little after noon later that day, the spot Pennywise had occupied in their bed still warm. She heard him in the kitchen so she didn't worry, stretching and pulling herself from bed to take a quick shower. After her shower Sammy dressed and made her way to the kitchen where she found Pennywise dressed in his costume once more, though without his gloves. He stood polishing off the rest of her birthday cake, sucking frosting from his fingers. He'd all ready finished the left over perogies and meat pies, as well as two cartons of raspberries and an avacado.

"That enough?" Sammy asked, feeling both amused and concerned. Her amusement was eclipsed by worry when Pennywise turned to fix a troubled look upon her. 

"This nourishes...But I still crave, Samantha. Crave human flesh, hunger for their fears! Don't need to feast upon them, but I want to! Ravenous for a taste!" He let out a cross between a snarl and a wail, turning away a moment before he whirled back suddenly, moving to her and taking her hands. "Owe you a debt, want to make you happy, do not want to be the cause of pain to your spirit, do not wish for there to be true strife between us. You do not condone my eating children, this I know, know it well, buuuuuuut...If I were to leave them be, eat only the wicked, that you would approve of? Would please you?"

"Pen...Yeah I would approve. Hell I'd help you hunt them if you did that!" Sammy told him. It wasn't for one moment lost on her how big this was, this grand gesture. He was compromising for her, was thinking deeply of feelings other than his own. He was willing to give up something that had been an integral part of his existence for so long, for her, from a desire to make her happy. 

She found herself getting a bit misty eyed and told herself to buck the fuck up.

Pennywise didn't tease, in fact he seemed overcome with delight, eyes widening and spine going rigid as a disturbing grin spread across his lips. He took a deep breath, making a gleeful little sound on the exhale. "How would we hunt them, precious thing?" He demanded, drool sliding down his chin. "Tell me how. Tell tell tell." He chanted, grip on her hands tightening. 

"We'd travel. You take on the guise of one of the Bobs, look into the minds of those around us. Find the worst, those that hurt others for the fun of it, because they love it. We lure them away or just take them, take them somewhere no-one will hear them scream but us. We make them afraid, hurt them, enough to fear death but not welcome it...Then you feast." She told him, lifting his hands to her lips to press kisses against his knuckles.

Pennywise's breathing had turned rough and feral as he listened to her, grin turning into an eager sneer. He nodded several times, pulling her closer. "Yessss. Yes! Long have I wanted this, you to hunt with me. Let's go! Go go go!"

"Now???"

"NOW!" Pennywise roared in exhilaration before he dialed it back a bit, releasing her hands to cup her face in his hands. "Please? Let's hunt, Samantha."

Sammy took a deep breath, turning to kiss one of his palms before she nodded. "Let's hunt." 

Pennywise laughed, bouncing with glee before he shifted into the guise of New Bob, then in the blink of an eye they were gone, off to hunt.


	5. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise and Sammy's first hunt together doesn't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence and gore in this chapter, be thee warned!

Near and far Bob and Sammy searched for their prey, Pennywise peering into the minds of those around them to discern a suitable target, someone 'truly despicable', per Sammy's request. She knew such things didn't matter to her companion: Meat was meat to a beast like Pennywise, it mattered not if the humans he ate were good or bad, but it mattered to Sammy and she was very glad he was going along with this.

When they finally found their first target in some hole in the wall bar in Las Vegas, Nevada, Bob whispered to Sammy all the awful things the man he had found for them to hunt had done. She'd asked him to, wanted to be angry and ready to kill. She wanted her blood to boil, and boil it did when she heard all the horrendous things the man had done, drenched in sin like it was the cheap cologne he was wearing. Rage washed over Sammy, made her tremble as she fought to surpress it. She wanted to run across the room, take hold of their target by his overly moussed hair and slam his head against the bar until blood and bits of brain painted it.

Not yet, don't strike yet she told herself.

"What's he afraid of?" She whispered to Bob, lips barely moving as she kept her gaze upon their target.

"He has lycophobia...Fear of wolves." Bob whispered back against her ear. She could hear the smirk in his voice, the amusment.

Ohhhhh this was going to be -fun-.

Sammy laughed, feeling an exhilarating spike of eagerness and malicious glee. "How should we snatch him away? Wait for him to go home?"

"No...He likes brunettes." Bob replied, playing with one of Sammy's brunette curls. "Lure him away."

Lure she did, prowling up to the bar and sitting pretty beside her target. She laughed and flirted, flashed too much leg and cleavage as if it were an accident under the stranger's predatorial gaze. Predator he fancied himself, but very soon he would be made to be prey. He only played at being a wolf, that facade would soon crumble when in the clutches of true beasts.

Sammy hoped he'd weep. She hoped he'd wet himself and beg.

When he suggested they go somewhere more private, she rubbed his thigh and leaned in close, whispering against his ear for him to lead the way. Sammy let him take her hand and hurry her away to the exit, followed him to a parking lot where all the street lights seemed in poor working order, the one above his car flickering weakly before it gave up the fight and plunged them into darkness. The man cursed and released Sammy's hand to fumble for his keys.

He didn't see the ochre eyes gleaming in the darkness. Did not see Sammy nod before she lunged forward, stealing him away. He shouted in alarm as they tumbled through darkness, shouts turning to pained cries as Sammy let her claws grow and slashed at his arms, his back and stomach. She transported them to the wilderness of Alaska, pushing the man onto the cold damp ground when they reached their destination.

"Run." She growled at him, an inhuman sound, animalistic and harsh, her claws and sharp teeth on display.

Nearby, a shrill howl echoed around them. A howl no earthly creature could utter, a haunting mixture of sounds within it: The howl of a wolf, the roar of a lion, dozens of screams and jarring laughter too. The sound filled Sammy with adrenaline and she answered with a howl of her own as she shifted gracefully into her wolf form, watching as her target screamed and stumbled to his feet to turn and run away as fast as he could.

She let him have a head start, let him think that perhaps he could get away before she rushed after him, a shadow moving across the landscape with alarming speed. She heard another grusome howl, then saw movement along the treeline to the right. Out from a thick cluster of pines Pennywise leapt, joining the chase. He was in the guise of a wolf, the sight of him resplendent. 

Sammy found herself slowing as she admired him. He was massive, and in the light of the moon his pelt seemed to glow like polished silver, far thicker than her own pelt. Thicker on his upper legs and tapering to smooth silken paws, the silver fading to ice white over his paws. The furry ruff around his neck was nearly mane like, and there was a small ginger patch of fur atop his head that faded back into the ruff of his neck in a thick line. Blood red tongue lolled from his mouth as he panted in pursuit of his prey, small lines of crimson slashing from the corners of his mouth up through his eyes. His tall curled, tipped with crimson.

He yipped and snorted, the sound directed back at Sammy as he forged ahead of her. 

Catch up, that's what he was saying.

Easy enough, the work of only moments. A short chase through the trees before they had their target cornered against a rocky outcropping. He had wet himself, was weeping in terror as he tried to climb the rocks and escape only to loose his footing and crash back to the ground, crying out in pain. Pennywise lunged, taking hold of their prey's legs in his giant maw. The man screamed in terror and pain, clawing at the ground with such force that his nails ripped, fingers bleeding.

Pennywise made a horrible laughing sound around the man's legs before he began to violently shake his head back and forth, their prey's screams echoing around them, growing higher in pitch and desperation. For a moment, Sammy began to loose her nerve, empathy creeping into her at the sound of the man's cries, but she turned her thoughts once more to the reasons why they had singled this man out, all the things he had done: Horrible things, unspeakble things that he had suffered no consequences for. So much pain, so much fear he had wrought.

He deserved all this and more.

Rage boiled anew, made Sammy see red and caused a dull roar in her ears. With a snarl she pounced and took hold of his head and shoulders. Pulled. Pulled and yanked as Pennywise did the same. A brief tug of war between the beasts commenced whilst their prey's screams reached a fevered pitch, before he was suddenly silenced as Sammy and Pennywise stumbled back, both with pieces of the man in their maws, blood and viscera drenching the ground between them. Sammy dropped her half and nudged it towards Pennywise as his maw split wide open and he began to devour the half he held, blood drenching his mouth and neck.

Having no desire to feast upon the horrendous excuse for a man or watch Pennywise do so, Sammy shifted back into the form of a woman and turned her gaze to the moon. Behind her rose the guttural sounds of crunching, chewing and swallowing, the lapping of blood and satisfied groans that escaped Pennywise: A diner enjoying a most scrumptious meal. Sammy hummed to herself as her companion sated his craving, turning back to Pennywise when she heard the jingle of bells.

He had shifted back to his clown guise, blood soaked and breathing heavily. The only trace of their prey that remained was the blood upon the ground, all else had been consumed, and even then Pennywise had crouched to lap up the blood, wanting nothing to go to waste. Slowly Pennywise lifted his head and gaze to Sammy, hunger burning in his eyes. Blood and drool flowed down his chin, his tongue slithering out to lick at it his breath grew heavier. 

Sammy was no stranger to seeing hunger in Pennywise's eyes, but this was a different sort than what she was used to, a sort of hunger she'd not seen directed at her for a long time. There was no warmth in his gaze, no fondness, only a need to sate his appetite, a need to consume. She'd been in his company only once before when he'd killed something and ate it, but he hadn't reacted like this. That time his meal hadn't been human, and he hadn't hunted it, Pennywise had made that kill to defend Sammy from another fae. She didn't know how the taste of human flesh made Pennywise become consumed with ravenous appetite that took control of all else. 

She knew now.

"Pen, snap out of it." She growled, stepping back as he stepped forward. 

Fear blossomed within her, she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to fight him, not like she had in the beginning. Not a fight for her life, not again, not ever again. Pennywise salivated all the more as he scented her fear, a ravenous sound bubbling up from low in his throat as his eyes rolled back in ravenous pleasure a moment. Suddenly his gaze snapped back to her before he lunged toward her with a fierce howl of laughter.

Sammy teleported away before Pennywise could lay a hand on her, traveling to her basement where the deadlights drifted in a slow circle near the ceiling. Sensing Sammy's arrival, the lights drifted down to circle her, their pulse altering as they perceived her emotional state, the low sinister humm they emitted changing to a soothing tone. She didn't know why she'd fled to them, but she immediately knew it was the right decision as they weaved around her, their warmth and song calming her. Her rapid heartbeat and breathing slowed as she held out her hands and let the lights hover above them, feeling the lights thrum against her fingertips.

She heard Pennywise arrive before she saw him, a jingle of bells and a low growl from the darkest point of the basement before he stepped from the shadows, prowling slowly toward her. Two of the lights surged forward while the third remained beside Sammy, the advancing lights thrum growing, shaking the walls around them as they crashed against the wayward extension of themselves. Pennywise stumbled back, falling to the ground with snarl as he shook his head rapidly, the two deadlights flickering ominously above him, emitting a tone that sounded like a low warning siren.

Confusion then guilt flickered across Pennywise's face as he pulled himself to his feet and looked around. His whole body sagged with remorse as he looked to Sammy briefly before he looked away in shame, licking the blood from his face and hands, cleaning himself. Sensing their intervention was no longer needed, the lights drifted back to their third, caressing against Sammy a few moments before they drifted higher into the air, resuming their circular dance near the ceiling.

Adrenaline faded as relief set it, making Sammy sink slowly to the floor to sit and take some deep breaths. She closed her eyes and listened to the deadlights, a dull vibration all around from their presence, like being in one of those massage chairs set on low. She opened her eyes when she heard a whispering rustle of satin and soft jingle of bells, Pennywise approaching tentatively to crouch down beside her. Sammy sighed, reaching out a hand to him.

"Maybe hunting together wasn't a great idea, huh?" She asked softly as Pennywise leaned to press his cheek against her hand, closing his eyes when she slid her hand up to brush her fingers through his hair.

"It was exhilirating, made me feel closer to you, made me happy. But the moment I started to feed, hunger eclipsed all else. Your human blood, your fear...It was intoxicating. You did right to run. Don't want to hurt you, not like that." He bemoaned, moving to lay his head upon her lap. 

"Guessing that's why your deadlights intetvened?" Sammy mused, turning her gaze upwards to them.

Pennywise hummed in agreement, the deadlights matching the tone for a moment.

"I liked hunting with you. Maybe we can still hunt, I'll just leave before you eat. Sound good?" Sammy suggested as she looked back to him and played with his hair. She didn't see the point in being pissy about what had happened or admonishing Pennywise for it, felt that figuring out a solution so it wouldn't happen again was a better use of her energy.

Pennywise nodded, watching the deadlights in silence for a long time whilst Sammy played with his hair.

"Is there enough room?" Sammy asked after a long while. "For the lights I mean. That cavern the they were in was a lot bigger than this. We can turn the basement into a cavern, just need to be mindful of my neighbors, build out that way." Sammy pointed.

The suggestion perked Pennywise up a great deal, his eyes going wide as he leapt to his feet. "Yes! More room, need more room! Good idea, very good idea." He nodded enthusiastically, pulling Sammy to her feet with a grin.

Building the basement out into a cavern took them a little over a week, during which they took the time to hunt again, taking down a woman who'd murdered her toddler and walked free of the crime. Sammy left before Pennywise feasted, and he returned home when the ravenous haze had lifted from him, no trouble the second time around. They shared conventional meals together, Pennywise discovering he had a fondness for cherries. Armed with a recipe book from Cally, Sammy tackled cherry turnovers for him. 

She figured the first attempt was success, because Pennywise devoured the whole tray of turnovers. 

The cavern construction was a success too, the dealights seeming to swirl with jubilation at the highest point when the cavern was finished. Pennywise was quite pleased with the work they had done as well, shifting into the monsterous aracnid form Sammy had seen in the vision Maturin shared with her. That form was like a spider centaur, Sammy decided. Spiderwise. He prowled the cavern floor, climbing the walls and scuttering across the ceiling, making sure all was to his liking. 

Sammy watched, floating in the air and fully aware that she was gawking. 

"Rude to stare." Pennywise cackled when he caught her staring. "I'll forgive it. Can't help it, can you beastie? Faced with something so terrible?"

"Majestic is the word I'd use. Can you spin a web?" She asked, floating closer.

Pennywise scoffed and demonstrated that yes, he could spin a web. He constructed a magnificent one in the northwest corner of the cavern, Sammy admiring his work until Pennywise grabbed her and stuck her in said web, cackling all the while.

"See if you can escape without teleporting, beastie." He challenged with a sneer.

"Pffft. Easy peasy." Sammy grunted, struggling to free herself from the sticky strands.

Okay. Not easy peasy. 

"Poooooooor beastie. Not easy peasy, is it?" Pennywise taunted, lounging upon the web beside her. "What to do? What to do with the pretty thing I've caught?" 

Sammy raised her brows, gaze wandering between his many legs before she looked back to him, scowling. "Better not be thinking about fucking. Too much of a size difference."

"Ohhhhh don't worry about that. Won't hurt you, no no no." Pennywise assured her, the deadlights seeming to flicker in agreement.

Sammy chewed on her lower lip a bit as she deliberated. She was very curious what sex would be like while Pennywise was all aracnid, and they'd yet to fuck around the deadlights. It would be like having an audience..."Promise?" She finally asked.

"Promise promise." Pennywise grinned, rising up and moving over her.

This was going to be a very interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiderwise smut in the next chapter!!! Also artispain came up with the description of Pennywise's wolf form! Thanks so much for letting me use it!!!


	6. Caught in a web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is caught in Pennywise's web and he wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiderwise sex incoming so...Don't read if that's not your thing!!

"Little beastie. Little compared to me now!" Pennywise giggled above Sammy as he moved over her, manuvering along the tenacious strands of his web without difficulty in his massive aracnid form. "Such a pretty little morsel I've caught in my web." He crooned, caressing his hands over her body whilst two of his spiked tipped legs nudged agaisnt Sammy's own, spreading them wide. "How does it feel?"

"Exciting and frustrating. Not being able to move is thrilling, but I don't like not being able to touch you." Sammy frowned, moaning softly when Pennywise teased the tip of one of his clawed feet against the seam of her jeans. "Especially since you're in a form I've never been around. I want to explore it." 

"Ohhhhhh you'll get your chance. Laaaater." Penny sing-songed. "Tell me again what you think of this form." He urged, hands playing with her breasts. "Tell me I'm majestic again."

"Majestic and magnificent, menacing too. Triple m. Mmm." Sammy chuckled, breath catching when Pennywise ripped open her clothing in response. 

He brought his tongue into play, teasing it against Sammy's breasts a while before it traveled down her her body to nestle between her legs, tip pressing circles into her clit. Soon he trailed a hand down there too, working a finger slowly into her cunt as he continued to lap at her clit. All Sammy could do was take what he gave her, though she was desprate to buck her hips up against his tongue and hand, take his finger in deeper, feel more, but she couldn't manage it, could only tilt her hips up a little before the web hindered her movements.

"So needy, soooo impatient!" Pennywise taunted as he withdrew his tongue, making a beckoning motion inside of her with his finger before he pulled the digit out, raising it to his lips to suck her arousal from it. "So delicious. So wet, drenched with desire." He growled approvingly as he prowled up her body, planting his hands beside her head as he leaned down to lick her face. "Going to give you what you need."

Sammy felt something hard and warm nudge against her inner thigh, knew it was his cock, slippery and veleteen. She tried to raise her head to look down between them, but the web once more hindered her movements. She wasn't going to get a peek at whatever cock he was sporting this time. 

"Noooo peeeeeeking, naughty thing. No no no, don't want to spoil the surprise." Pennywise admonished teasingly, flicking his tongue over her breasts.

"Fine okay." Sammy moaned, lickiny his tongue when it passed over her lips, her heart racing in anticipation as his cock slithered up to caress against her labia a few moments before the slithering appendage plunged into her cunt, Pennywise snarling in satisfaction as he knocked the breath from Sammy's lungs with that hard thrust, drawing back only to slam into her again and again. Sammy struggled for breath a few moments before she caught it and let out a ragged moan.

Big. Very big, and there were a few brief moments Sammy worried that he was going to split her in half with his cock, but he didn't. It wasn't -too- big and she was so turned on that the initial slight twinge of stinging discomfort soon faded, replaced by warmth and throbbing pleasure. Even though she hadn't see his cock, she knew it was more alien than what Pennywise usually gave himself, so many nubs and ridges and...Feelers? It felt like his cock had little spongey extensions caressing out agaisnt the walls of her cunt with each thrust in.

Then of course there was the usual tendrils at the base, one slithering up to tease against her clit just the way she liked, another moving to tease the puckered ring of her ass, the tendril oozing lubrication, soon working its way inside her. Sammy mewled in pleasure, feeling wrecked in the best kind of way, moving with him as much as she was able, which was barely at all, much to her frustration.

"So tight, so wet and warm. So divine." Pennywise moaned, fucking her even harder as he bowed his head to graze his teeth against her chest. 

"Getting close." Sammy panted. Not that Pennywise needed telling, he knew the signs by now. 

He liftes his head to sneer down at her, nodding several times. "I know. So easy, so easy to make you come undone."

Smug asshole. 

Sammy noticed the glow from the deadlights growing closer. They weren't flickering as they were sometimes want to do, instead emiting a continuous dim blue glow, which she had learned was their natural state, the flickering only happened when Pennywise was agitated. She soon beheld the lights in her line of sight, the orbs appearing like pale blue moons above Pennywise's head. They drifted down, one coming to rest behind her head, floating above the web. The second floated above her face, eclipsing Pennywise's face, the other going to hover above her chest.

"What...What're they doing?" Sammy asked, unafraid but curious.

"What am -I- doing, you mean." Pennywise corrected with a moan. "Making it better." He growled, clearly close to release too.

The lights glow grew brighter, warmth from the lights washing over Sammy, warmth and euphoria. They pulsed with a wordless melody she had never heard, yet to her spirit it felt so familiar, filled her with happiness. Pleasure flooded her mind, soon following in her body as an orgasm swept over her, making her cry out in bliss. She was held completely, by the web, by the lights and Pennywise, held all by him as he gripped her shoulders and snarled her name as he joined her over that precepice, filling her with his release.

Sammy had barely any respite before Pennywise withdrew and moved her. She couldn't free herself, but Pennywise had no trouble moving her and arranging her as he so desired before she was trapped in the web once more, this time on her hands and knees. Pennywise was quick to join with her again, gripping her around the waist with one of his massive hands to pull her back into his powerful thrusts.

Brutal, he was brutal, reminding her of the first time they had ever joined. He had far more finesse these days, and saw to her pleasure instead of just his own every time that they joined, like now with his tongue slithering down to stroke against her clit and the way the nubs upon his cock rubbed the walls of her cunt, but the desperation and roughness reminded her of that first time: A ravenous beast chasing pleasure they had never before known.

What would have happened if she had kept her desires to herself? Hadn't been relentless in her seduction of him? Would he have let her go and forgotten about her? Tried to devour her? Would they have striken up an odd sort of friendship? What ifs swirled about in Sammy's mind, but she didn't like exploring those thoughts, and soon she couldn't even if she wanted to, couldn't think straight as the feelers upon Pennywise's cock kept hitting her sweet spot, whilst his tongue stroked her clit just right.

Two of the deadlights drifted in a circle in front of her face, while the other soared beneath her in the space between her body and the web. She felt it stop between her legs, felt its warmth and pulse grow. Felt it against her body and...

Fuck.

It was like a warm vibrator against her. the Hitachi magic wand didn't have anything on deadlights.

Again that warmth and euphoria she had felt previously washed over her, that wonderful melody the lights sang to her, and pleasure more intense than what she had experienced the last time. When she came, it was an orgasm more intense than Sammy had ever before known, and there had been some soul shaking ones before. This though....There was nothing but warmth and bliss. Pleasure so devine that it brought tears to her eyes. She felt weightless, floating in a soft blue glow, and for a long time that was all she knew, everything else faded away.

When the world shifted into focus again, Sammy wasn't in the cavern. She was tucked into bed, curled against Pennywise who was reading a collection of horror comics she'd bought for him. When she stirred he glanced away from the book and grinned down at her. "Sleepyhead is finally awake."

"I...What happened?" Sammy yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"You passed out." Pennywise smirked, closing the book and placing it on the night stand.

"...I what?" Sammy asked in bewilderment.

"Passed out!!" Pennywise giggled. "Bliss so divine you blacked out!"

"Shit. That....Wow." Sammy stared in shock a moment before she pulled him down for a kiss that was slow and deep, Pennywise giving as good as he got. "That was amazing, thank you." She murmured against his lips when they finally came up for air.

"Happy to oblige anytime, beastie. I enjoyed it very much too. Amazing seems too small a word." Pennywise hummed, nipping at her lower lip.

"I'd say please oblige me again now, but I'm starving, want to munch a deer. Come hunt with me?" Sammy asked him, sliding out of bed.

"Of course." Pennywise grinned as he followed after her, the two of them prowling outside to shift into their wolf forms, letting out a series of howls before they dashed away into the woods.


End file.
